Companies often offer various health related services to their employees. Depending on the type of service and the cost of the service to the employer and/or employee, an employer may desire to encourage or discourage enrollment in particular types of health related services. Examples of health related services provided by an employer include, health insurance plans such as consumer directed health plan, high deductible health plans, and other insurance plans; wellness programs; and/or other health and wellness related services. In general, a consumer directed health plan engages consumers more directly in their health care purchases. Consumer directed health plans often make cost and quality information evident to the consumer (e.g., through the Internet) with the goal of creating a more efficient health care market. High deductible health plan health insurance plans often offer lower premiums and higher deductibles than a traditional health plans. HDHP health insurance plans are sometimes referred to as a catastrophic health insurance plan.